Guardian
by vampireaturwindow45
Summary: Have you ever wondered what life would be like if you didn't have to protect yourself? If you always had someone there for you? This is basically what guardian is about. Please read on!


Guardian

"Rosie, are you out of bed yet? Breakfast is ready!" called Bambi Bennett, otherwise known as my mother. I sighed, and rolled over in bed, hiding my face in my soft purple pillow. I couldn't believe I had to go back to school; the summer had gone by so quickly. How could it be over? Today was my first day of grade eight; I was now one of the top dogs of elementary school. I decided to ignore my mother's calls and go back to bed. I was half asleep when I suddenly felt a cold hand on my arm. I jumped slightly, and sat up. I pushed my hair out of my eyes and looked up at my unwelcome guest. The startlingly handsome face of Gabriel McCullough stared back at me. "You know, if you don't get out of bed, I'm going to have to pummel you," He said. I chuckled at that. "Right, like you would pummel your soul," I said to him. He shrugged. "Well I don't know, maybe you should get up just in case" I sighed, knowing that I would never win a fight against him, and stood up. I stretched my aching, tired muscles and yawned. "Why are you doing this to me?" I asked in annoyance. He smirked. "What? Wake you up, or send you to school?" He asked. I pouted quietly to myself, and glared at him. "Both".

If you were wondering what this talk was about souls, there's a little story behind it. A long time ago, when the first people to come to earth arrived, the three kings of the demons tried to consult with the emperor of the Greeks. The demons wanted a life on earth with the living, and wanted the Greeks to share. Fortunately, Emperor Sethos truly loved god, and wanted to keep his grace. Sethos said no, he didn't want the demons coming to earth and making it hell too. When he said this, it angered the demons greatly, causing many volcanoes to erupt and burn down towns. Many of the Greeks began to fear the demons, for they knew that they seeked vengeance on them. Sethos was a very brave emperor, and did not believe that the demons could hurt them. Eventually, Sethos brought everyone from his village together so that he could speak his mind. "On life's journey, faith is nourishment, virtuous deeds are a shelter, wisdom is the light by day and right mindfulness is the protection by night. If a man lives a pure life, nothing can destroy him" He quoted. The entire crowd began to cheer, when a sudden change in the sky alerted them all. The clouds began to turn red, the sky darkened, and an overwhelming wave of heat made its way through the village. Everyone looked up to the sky, and began to cry in terror. Sethos stood completely still, gaping at the blood red sky. Suddenly, the ground began to crack, and the earth started to break in two. Between the cracks smoke and fire came up, it was a passageway to hell. Sethos screamed, and was the first to fall in. Everyone screamed and ran as far as they could from the cracks in the ground, but began to grow weak by the scorching heat. Angry demons cornered them all, and killed anyone in sight. Out in the distance, hiding behind the mountains, were two terrified brothers named Adamos and Adonis and their wives Alkippe and Alkmene. Adamos and Adonis hugged their crying wives tightly, keeping a lookout for demons. At that moment, Adamos looked up to the sky and yelled "God help us!" Only a moment after he said that, a ray of sunshine broke through the red clouds, and three beautiful goddesses floated down. One had crow black hair, green eyes, and a tight black dress. She was named Ambrosia, which meant immortality. Another had hair as red as fire, with intriguing gray eyes and a short green dress. Her name was Aminta, which meant defender. The last one was the most beautiful of all. She had long golden blonde hair, aqua blue eyes, and a long flowing white dress. She was Iva, which meant life. The brothers gaped at them, and held their wives tighter to them. "No need to fear good Adamos and Adonis, we are here to help you" Iva said seductively. The brothers stood up, and stepped cautiously towards the beautiful women. "You say you are here to help us?" Adonis asked. Iva nodded. "It is quite obvious that humans are no match for these malicious demons, especially the three kings." Iva responded. She was referring to Sitri, Vapula, and Temeluchus. They were the three kings of the underworld, the sons of Satan. No one had ever killed a king; no one had even had the bravery to attempt it. Temeluchus was the angel of torment, he was all fire. Sitri was a pervert. He would reveal secrets of women, mocking them. He had the power of compulsion, which he used often to mess with humans, and a very handsome face and phoenix wings. The worst was Vapula. He was the leader of all the demons, he could control them. He had been the one to start the war against the Greeks. He had a terrible temper and a twisted face. Adamos and Adonis wondered to themselves what these gorgeous women could do to help them. "Indeed" Adonis answered. "They have disrupted us ever since god sent them underground." Aminta suddenly raised her head, and slowly pointed her finger to the red sky. "You don't have much time before the demons kill everyone and destroy your village". Adamos nodded sadly. "I am aware," he said. Ambrosia stepped in front of Aminta, and tapped her finger to her chin, deep in thought. "Perhaps…" She began. "We should send them immortal protectors." She turned to Aminta and smiled. "You would be able to help darling, wouldn't you?" She asked. Aminta narrowed her eyebrows. "Are you suggesting that we summon them with their own personal defenders?" Aminta asked. Ambrosia smiled sweetly. "Yes, we shall send them immortal guardians to protect them from the dangers of the world. With immortal powers, strength, and speed they should be safe. You could provide the defenders; I could provide them with immortality. There is only one person who has to allow it to happen" she turned to Iva. Iva pressed her lips together. "Are you sure it is best for them?" She asked apprehensively. Aminta nodded. "It makes sense, does it not? If each human was born with their own defender, they would be protected from the harm that may come to them," She said. Iva considered for a moment, then a thought came to her mind. "What happens when the human dies, immortals live forever, what would they do then?" She asked. "A guardian would be like the human's soul. If they die, so does the guardian" Ambrosia responded. Iva stared into Ambrosia's eyes for a moment, then turned to Adamos and Adonis. "If you are willing to accept our offer, we can make it happen" she said. Adamos turned to his brother, who nodded. Adamos took a deep breath, and nodded as well. "Anything to save our families". Ambrosia smiled at them. "Good, then it shall be done."


End file.
